Of Roads Diverged
by Phydothis
Summary: After a terrible accident, ObiWan wakes up in a world completely different from his own, because in this world instead of Xanitos turning to the Darkside, it was him.
1. Default Chapter

**Two Roads Diverged**

**Summary:** After the death of Qui-Gon in the battle with Darth Maul, Obi-Wan finds himself lost without a master, but when he finds himself in an alternate universe after and accident, will it be for good or for worse. Because in this universe, rather than Xanatos turning, it was him.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any recognizable characters and I do not get paid for writing this. This work is out done for enjoyment. Please don't sue me.

_Perhaps it is a mistake to write this, perhaps it is a blessing. Where is the logic in writing something that cannot and will not be read? What is the point in savoring memories that were not meant to be remembered; memories of people that I would never see or hear from again, either in this place or in any other? Yet why do I continue these passages of pain? Why do I beg the ghost of the past to come haunt and terrorize me?_

_Unfortunately, I know the answer. Because despite what pain I suffer now, trapped in the paradox of wanting to forget yet needing to remember, it is nothing compared to what the torture would be if I were to loose all those hopes and dreams of the past, despite the fact that they are long dead. So now I record them, these long tragic memoirs of my pathetic life. _

_But I still see no logic in this; no logic because this is madness. He is gone. No matter what I come to scribble down now, no matter how hard I want or need him, he is gone, lost forever to become a hazy figure in the dark abyss of my mind, or a myriad of letters and phrases haphazardly scratched onto the blank parchment of my journal. Ironically, it was he who first insisted I keep this godforsaken thing. _

_Oh how I long for his presence beside me again, the father of my heart. Oh God, how it hurts to know that tomorrow he would not be there to greet the dawn with me and that I would be alone tomorrow and tomorrow and tomorrow. An endless eternities of empty tomorrows has now become my living purgatory. Oh and how it hurts and tears at my bleeding heart to know, maybe I have always known, that to the very end, I was nothing more to him than what my title claimed. His apprentice, I was, his padawan, but never can I be what I have longed for my entire life. I could not be to him what I strived to be since the day I first lay my child's eyes on his towering form. _

_Twelve years it was. Twelve years of dwelling together under the same roof, twelve hard years of pushing myself to the very edge trying to reach perfection as to be worthy of his presence, and it was only after a grueling passage of time did I reach the point of being considered tolerable. But what? What was the point of it all?_

_Twelve years of acquaintance and hard-won friendship, or at least I hope it was friendship, all thrown to the dust with the arrival a complete stranger. Within the short amount of time with Anakin, he had shown the boy more tender care that I had ever hoped to receive in my life. _

_It was, no, it is wrong of me to be jealous of the boy. It was not his fault that he was more special than I can ever dream of being. It was not his fault that his innocence and suffering had drawn Master Jinn away from me. _

_No, it was no one's fault that I could not hold onto what had never been mine to keep. Oh, but how I had wanted it and still do. May the Force forgive me but I need it still. But how could I need what I never had?_

_It doesn't matter now. I was not worthy of it. That fateful day was the proof of it all. The Force had decreed that I was no longer permitted to have such a blessing in my life any longer and had taken him from me. And I was not strong enough to at least defend my right. He is gone now, because I'd failed him. _

_I'd watch as he was cut down by the sith. I'd stood and watched as he fell to the ground from that fatal wound. And then, I'd held him as he died in my arm. _

_Call it vanity, but I had hoped, that with his parting breathe, he might just, just, tell me those words I'd long for my whole life. But no, it was not I that who resided in his dying mind. No, it was Anakin._

"_Promise me you will train him." He had said._

_Perhaps, in a way, this was an honor I didn't deserve. The honor to train the Chosen One. But I would pass up that honor for it is not mine to uphold, but for him, my brave master, whose life is now a memory of the past all because of the failure of his careless padawan._

He dropped the writing utensil on the open book, unable to go on. As the turmoil of the past flooded into his mind, he laid down upon the cot and closed his eye, curling his body into a fetal position as if to ward of the torrent. He refused to cry again. After spending two days locked in his temporary compartment with a constant stream of salty tears running down his face, Obi-wan Kenobi was now sick of crying. Not that he could have if he'd wanted to. It seemed that once you try hard enough, you could actually run out of tear.

"Surprising," He thought, feeling somewhat detached from the real world.

It's been two days since the funeral pyre of his master was burned, two days since Qui-Gin Jinn's death had been publicized for all of Naboo to mourn, just like an oversized funeral.

He had never liked funeral. Not just because they were a ritual to part with the dead, it was just the insincerity that was always present at them that troubled him. Of course there were those who mourned, truly mourned. Family, close friends, maybe even a few rivals who would mourn for the lack of competition, these were the people who would have a true purpose of attending the ceremony. But there were others. Some of whom had never known the dead, or even worse, known and hated the dead and was there to simply celebrate their passing.

Obi-wan couldn't really picture anyone thinking of his master in that way.

A sudden wave of fatigue hit him. It was then that he realized how long it had been since he had last slept. All these pondering seemed to be taking more out of him than he thought.

With a defeated sight, he made a wild swing of his arm and swiped the journal to his chest, becoming more and more lethargic each passing second. A few more minutes of fidgeting left him clutching the journal to his chest with one hand and the familiar river-rock in the other. The warm smoothness pressing against his palm calmed his mind.

And as his mind began to fade to the comfort of sleep, he whispered to the dark corners of his room, "Master..."

He wasn't quite sure what had woke him, but it was in an instant that he found himself wide-eyed, completely awake and sweating profusely. Still in somewhat of a daze, he pushed himself off the ground, surprised to find he was lying face down. Cold salty droplets ran down his face in rivulets, dripping from his forehead and nose to dirt.

He jerked upwards, throwing himself on his feet. What the hell; dirt? Where was he? In a last attempt at calming himself, he reached out to the force...and bit down a cry of frustration. It wasn't that the force wasn't there, but its presence was different now. Changed. He couldn't be sure what it was.

To hell with it all, he wasn't sure of anything. He'd never felt so lost in his whole entire life. The force, oh gods, even the force had changed. What was going on?

He stumbled backwards, slipping and sliding of unidentifiable objects strewn all around the dark room. In the dim moonlight filtering in from the slashed canvas roof Obi-wan was only able to make out shadows that seemed to occupy too much of this dank area. Like a drunken man he swaggered to and fro as he made his way through the land mine of shadowed items waiting to trip him.

Unfortunately, it did not matter. With all of his attention focused on the ground, trying to see through the darkness, he failed to notice he had reached the other side of the room. It was a painful surprise when his face came into a rather hard contact with opposing wall. In shock, he took a few steps backwards and promptly slipped on one of the mysterious bumps. The commotion that fallowed was all due to the result of his head hitting the edge of something during the process of his fall, and causing that something to throw what he'd suppose was a vase of some sort into the air. It crashed into the wall adjacent to it and knocked down a nearby pole. Regrettably, that pole had been holding up the canvas sheet which served as a roof. And thus, the sheet fell, showering Obi-wan with a heavy rain of dust and sand.

After a moment, Obi-wan pushed the thick fabric off himself, coughing slightly at the dust particles still floating in the air. As he began to stand, he took a moment to survey his surroundings. A good thing had resulted from the earlier incident. Now that the canvas was torn away, moonlight flooded the room, or at least, what he had earlier presumed to be a room. With the benefit of sight, he could now see that though the four walls erected around him formed the typical square shape, there was nothing typical about this place at all.

He looked down at the ground. Although canvas and dust covered almost everything, there were a few survivors of the collapsing. He gasped when he saw them.

Weapons, blasters of all shapes and sizes filled a crate on the far corner. Turning to his left he saw what seemed like a madman's holiday gifts. Piles of torture devices ranging from tiny pin-like needles, to full sized whips, some even laden down with spikes thick and thin, there was even a head shaped device that was spiked on the inside.

Without even realizing, Obi-wan shuddered to think he had been wandering blindly through this death trap. Tearing his eyes away from the terrifying sight, he focused instead on the room itself. As far as he could tell there was no way in or out, except maybe through the roof. Which brought him back to the biggest mystery of all: what the hell was he doing here?

He walked slowly to the nearest wall and leaned back against it. Weariness swept over him again. Why now of all times? Did he not have enough already? Was the force punishing him for his failures?

The last question struck a nerve. With a defeated sigh he let his body slack slightly and slid down. What he needed now was rest. He knew he should be heading back, whichever way back was, but he couldn't work up the urgency to start. He knew he should figure out why and how he was here, but he didn't feel like caring too much about it. It was pointless right now. Just like about everything else in his life. He tilted his head back and stared at the myriad of stars.

'Well, minus the murder devices over there and the fact that I'm lost, it's kind of nice here.' He thought to himself, though somewhat sarcastically.

But just as he was about to close his eyes, a familiar hissing reached his ear and through his slitted eyes he caught the light of something green. This was right before that 'something green' came swinging down at him. He had jumped out of the way at the last second. Once again he found himself wide awake and facing another mystery. This time however, the mystery seemed set on killing him.

Acting completely on instinct, his hands instantly went to his waist. He was relieved to find that the hilt of the saber was indeed secured there. He did not stop to contemplate the fact he had went to bed without wearing even his belt, nor that hilt, which he'd had since his coming of thirteen, now felt somewhat foreign in his grasp.

It was not until he switched it on that he realized why. Instead of the blue that had always sprung from it, the hilt now produced instead that horrid blazing red of a sith blade.

Obi-wan stared. "What –?"

Time was not on his side tonight. Immediately after igniting his blade, or whoever's blade he was now stuck with, the dark figure before him attacked again. He just barely managed to parry what might have been a lethal blow.

"You're not concentrating."

Obi-wan stiffened and shivered as he felt the goose bumps running down his arms and neck. That voice, so familiar and yet he could not place his finger on where he'd heard it.

"You hesitate, Sith? That is not you're style." That oh so familiar voiced mocked.

Obi-wan couldn't describe what he felt but something bubbled up inside him. The man had just called him a sith?

"What did you call me?" He couldn't resist the urge to ask. He'd now identified the bubbling to be anger, and he couldn't help but be slightly surprised that he didn't care.

"Nothing other than what you are." A straight-forward reply. Nothing less than what he'd asked for. But his reaction to that answer shocked even himself. Of course he was confused, but that could not support the anger that took over without warning. And then force came flooding back to him. He finally realized what that 'change' in the force was. It felt foreign to him now, just like the saber in his hand. It felt dark. Unfortunately, he failed to notice the saber's hilt was now twice the length of his own.

Obi-wan couldn't remember everything what happened. One minute he was standing there unable to move due to the shock of this strange force, the next he found himself fighting as he'd never had before. Malicious, every move he made was hateful, out of anger. But he felt detach from all that. It was as if he were watching himself from outside his body but through his eyes. He couldn't see himself, but he still knew. He had let the anger take over and now he could not stop it.

Using the force, he pushed himself high into the air, raising the saber high above his head. Vaguely, he noted with a wild sense of exhilaration, he'd never been able to throw himself quite as high as he did just now. As he came down, he swung the saber in a huge arch, not caring that if it makes contact with the opponent, he would be sliced in half in a second. Obi-wan was much too caught up in the excitement of the fight to notice much anymore.

Fortunately, the man was quicker than Obi-wan had originally thought him to be. In the last possible second before the saber would have made contact, the man had dodge out of the way, barely saving his life. But before Obi-wan could so much as sigh over the small loss, the man came charging back at him. Reacting completely on instinct, Obi-wan flew into action. Performing maneuvers which he'd never learned, he managed to brush off most of the man's attacks. However, a few slipped through his defenses and he soon found himself brandishing quite a few burns. The man fared no better. If anything, Obi-wan had given much more dire wounds.

"I'm winning, old man." Obi-wan whispered to the man when the clashing of sabers brought them to a closer range.

"The Dark never wins." His opponent countered, pushing him away with both a shove with his saber and through the force. Obi-wan caught himself easily. He dropped down into a battle stance in time with the mysterious man. Just as he planned to attack, Obi-wan froze and stared. Across from him stood the man, stooped in his offensive position, but he was distracted by something beyond the stranger.

Behind the man was the wall, but it was what was being reflected off the wall the made him stare. The walls were actually made of a type of black stone, maybe onyx. However, in the moonlight, it acted like a mirror, and Obi-wan clearly saw himself.

"Wha—"He breathed. "Where am I?"

He dropped his saber, completely forgetting about the man. In desperation, he turned to his left and then his right, both of these walls reflected just as the other did. For the first time in his life, Obi-wan wanted to drop everything and just start bawling. He whirled around and ran to the closest wall. Not caring or even knowing he was exposing his backside to an opponent, he dropped to his knees in front it.

The face staring back at him, though displaying the same shock and horror, was not the face he had seen the last time he'd bother looking in a mirror. His eyes were the same blue, his hair the same tawny brown, his nose and mouth were the same, but it was different. He felt his head and confirmed that the padawan braid was indeed gone. He felt his face, feeling the slight break in the skin where the wall showed his scar that ran over the bridge of his eyebrow and down over his cheek. It was dull color now, almost blending in completely with the rest of his face, almost, but not quite.

"Must have been made a long time ago." He thought. Scars tended to take a while to fade.

Going back to his head, Obi-wan was amazed by the length of his supposedly close cropped hair. Now, it was tied back into a short tail. He hastily untied it. The precious padawan braid was gone and in lieu of it hung a mass of unevenly chopped hair. It took a while for the realization to actually hit.

When it did, he began to rub the wall as if that could change the image it showed. When that failed, he resorted to banging his fist on it. He was desperate to see himself. Just a glimpse. He flew into a frenzied fist fight with the wall. But even as the skin on his knuckles began to tear and blood began to smear on it, the wall remained unyielding and the image remained the same.

"Where am I," He chanted over and over again as he pummeled the wall. He became progressively louder as his fight became more and more frantic. Footsteps came from behind him but he didn't care. He didn't even react when he heard the lightsaber being ignited, except stop his pounding and settled for staring dejectedly at the mirrored image. He knew that the man was raising his saber to put an end to him, but he couldn't work up the energy to care. To him, this was some horrible nightmare and he was hoping to wake from it soon. But still, he felt he ought to face his death. So as the saber came whistling down, Obi-wan turned around. When he looked up, he caught a glimpse of the face beneath the hood but it was interrupted by a glare of green light. Pain flared from his neck and then everything stopped.

Obi-wan gasped as he jumped into an upward position. His journal tumbled from his chest along with the river stone. He stared dubiously at them.

"What..." But his question stopped dead when he looked around and saw his room. He

looked down and saw the mattress of the bed he had been sleeping in.

"It was a dream afterall?" He thought, mixed feeling rising in him. He didn't know why but he found himself running to the 'fresher. When he reached it , he switched on the lights and closed his eyes.

"Ridiculous. Stupid idiotic dumass." He thought before taking a deep breath and opening them. He smiled with relief when he saw his old reflection staring back at him. This was the first real smile he'd had in days. It was real stupid of him to let a dream get to him like that but couldn't help but laugh to see himself again.

He was about to leave when something else caught his eye. Inching closer to the mirror, he reached up and tugged the collar of his sleeping robe down. There, beneath it, his skin was burned and raw, as if struck by a light saber.

**TBC...**

****

Thank you for reading. Please tell me if I should continue. Constructive criticism are welcomed. This is my first time writing and I would really love to know how I could improve.

Thank you again.

-T.N.D


	2. Chapter 2

**Two Roads Diverged**

**Summary:** After the death of Qui-Gon in the battle with Darth Maul, Obi-Wan finds himself lost without a master, but when he finds himself in an alternate universe after and accident, will it be for good or for worse. Because in this universe, rather than Xanatos turning, it was him.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any recognizable characters and I do not get paid for writing this. This work is out done for enjoyment. Please don't sue me.

As a light breezed blew by and caught his padawan braid, bringing it up to brush against his jaw, Obi-wan reached up absentmindedly and tugged at it before he could catch himself. At the back of his mind he registered the rough pattern which palm read as it moved slowly down the length of the braid and jerked back to reality as the situation made clear itself. Ever since the occurrence of the dream, he had been feeling out of place and even more disconnected from the world around him than before. Now, even the padawan braid which had adorned his head ever since Qui-Gon had taken him under his wing felt odd. Obi-wan mentally flinched as the image of his late master presented itself to him again, momentarily wiping all earlier discomforts away. A wave of emotion welled up in him, and he found himself floundering in guilt, loneliness, and betrayal, unable to decide which affliction hurt most. Calling up every ounce of Jedi training he willed the feelings away.

He closed his eyes and took deep calming breaths. When he opened them again, it was like he was seeing for the first time. The noise and general clamor of the shuttle station return in a rush, like a wave crashing down on him. He felt as though his whole morning so far was just a dream and he'd only now awaken. Sorry to say, he was not left alone to his wonderment for long. The familiar uneven padding of foot falls behind reached Obi-wan's ears, and he turned around, though almost slowly due to his current condition. It did not come as a surprise when a small yellow head bobbed into view.

"Hello, Anakin." He spoke quietly as the young boy came within hearing range.

He straightened automatically in an attempt to hide the effects of his earlier episode of…nerves, he supposed it was. Fortunately, the boy did not seem to notice. Actually, after muttering a quick hello, Anakin had resolved to stand silently beside the young jedi, not bothering to make any eye contact.

Studying the boy silently, Obi-wan could see that the last few days' stay had been only slightly kinder to young Ani than it had been to him. Tell-tale darkness ringed around the boy's eyes and, despite the fact that they were downward facing, Obi-wan was able to see that their usual spark was lacking, along with the rosy hue in those round cheeks. The newly masterless padawan struggled to find words of comfort, truly wanting to help, but in the end the gap that existed between them won out. He sighed in defeat.

What was Qui-Gon thinking, asking him to train the boy? Stark raving mad fool couldn't be satisfied with breaking his heart, letting some godforsaken sith stick him in like that? _No_. The idiot has to go and beg him to take on _this_ burden! Like he doesn't have enough to worry about! That inconsiderate bastard!

It was with a heavy scowl on his face that he began to realize what he had just thought about, what he had just called Qui-Gon, his beloved master. Physically throwing himself back in shock, Obi-wan let his hand run over his face, the earlier glowering expression having disappeared completely. Panting slightly, he removed his handed which had moved into position to cover his eyes, and was unnerved, to say the least, by the expression plastered on Anakin's face, but quite unable to come up with an appropriate response. They held eye contact for a few short seconds, a pair of defensive eyes against a pair of questioning ones.

Finally, it was Anakin who broke the tension.

Stumbling slightly over his words, Anakin asked, "Are you all right?"

Obi-wan nodded, but frowned when he noticed the lack a proper a title when Anakin referred to him. He mentally sighed, they'd barely started the day together and already the boy was showing signs of defiance, however minor they were. Quickly squashing the sudden bubbling rage at the thought of his authority being questioned by this sniveling twerp, he turned away from Anakin to mask the wince of embarrassment.

Why was he thinking like this all of a sudden?

He started to repeat the old mantra but stopped when he realized that those questioning eyes were still boring into him.

Not bothering to cover his annoyance this time, he whirled around to glare at the boy. It was surprisingly satisfying to see the blonde head jerk back in shock at the young jedi's sudden movement.

"A-are you sure you're all right?" The boy inquired, visibly cowering under the force of the glare. Greater men would have fallen victim under that look that Obi-wan was presently bearing without shame; it was fortunate that Anakin was most definitely made of greater 'stuff', otherwise a trip to a mind healer's office would be in store.

Anakin couldn't help but worry slightly at the sudden change in the jedi. Not that he had ever been truly close with Obi-wan, actually, if he were to be truthful with himself, his feelings towards to the jedi bordered on detest, and he had no doubt that the feeling was mutual. However, these sudden displays of aggressiveness, though not quite severe enough to be considered obvious, were, as far as he knew, quite unbecoming of a jedi. He had earlier connected these 'attacks' to the loss of his master, but today, Anakin felt that this was something else altogether.

Again, an awkward silence settled between the two. Anakin supposed Obi-wan was thinking over how he would phrase his answer. He was slightly surprise that the older man had not just brushed the question aside again. He felt an odd pang when they made eye contact again. The look in Obi-wan's eyes looked so familiar, almost like Qui-Gon's, almost but not quite. Anakin wasn't sure what was going on, but before any word was spoken between them, a loud salutation erupted and both turned toward the noise. Anakin mentally sighed when he felt whatever had existed between the to-be master and padawan was shattered by the arrival of the two pilots. Ironically, ten minutes ago, all he wanted was to get out of this place and away from the jedi, now he was cursing the pilots' bad timing, and he wasn't alone. From the corner of his eye, he saw Obi-wan do something he'd never thought he'd see any jedi do. Obi-wan scowled, and quite ferociously for the matter.

Anakin stifled a fit of giggles when the smiles slipped off the pilots' faces at the look Obi-wan sent them.

The taller of the two new men stepped forward, edging cautiously closer to the pair. Obi-wan narrowed his eyes.

"This is our pilot?" He thought, fighting a hard battle not to deepen his scowl. Obi-wan scanned the man before him up and down before coming to the conclusion that a good knock would probably finish off the poor man. The other pilot didn't seem to fair any better. A quick glance over to Anakin made it obvious the boy wasn't exactly thrilled with the situation either.

The man spoke, his voice high and surprisingly shrill for a grown man, "We apologize for the wait. There we were experiencing some difficulties which was the cause for the delay. There might also be need for…"

His voice trailed off under the menacing scowl.

"When will it be possible for us to leave? There are matters of great importance for us to settle, and any more waiting would be a pointless waste of time, wouldn't you say?"

The man nodded mutely, turned away, and rushed off, obviously happy to get away from this ominous jedi. The short man quickly followed his partner's footsteps. Neither of them bothered a glance behind, which was fortunate because the scowl had now metamorphosed into a full out glare that would had frozen lesser men to statues.

Anakin on the other hand was enjoying the show, quite sure that this was the last time he would be seeing anything anywhere near this entertaining. He looked up at Obi-wan. The man here today was different from the one Anakin had known.

"Or maybe not." He thought. It wasn't like he'd known Obi-wan _that_ well before. Maybe this was how Obi-wan was when he's grouchy. Anakin assumed this was his grouchy mood because he was pretty sure that even as a padawan, he would have better control over his feeling.

As if reading his thoughts, the older man jumped slightly, as if noticing his actions for the first time, then turned to look at Anakin.

Sparing the boy a sheepish smile, he said, "That might have been a bit over the top…"

Anakin raised an eyebrow, "A _bit_?"

He chucked a bit at the incredulous look on such a young face, "You have to admit, it was pretty funny."

"A bit, I suppose." He held back to urge to laugh outright, not feeling comfortable enough around the man to be showing too much emotion around him. However, his mirth shone brightly in his eyes.

"Hm." Obi-wan tugged awkwardly at his braid, not missing the glint in the boy's eyes. Just as he was starting a quick retort on how the shorter man seemed to waddle in his rush to leave the two, he'd caught himself, stunned that he was about to make a joke of another's plight. What was wrong with him? He needed to do something, but what? He couldn't just drop and meditate right here at the docking bay, could he? He didn't have anyone to ask for guidance either. Where were those masters when you need them? With a deep sight, he pinched the bridge of his nose and turned away from the boy.

Sensing the change in the atmosphere, Anakin remained silent. Staring up at the back of the young man, he wondered what had just happened. Mimicking Obi-wan, he sighed and turned the opposite direction. And there they remained each in his own contemplation, each wondering what the future held for them.

Each basking in his own grief until the two pilots returned with news of completion of the shuttle inspection and that they were ready for leave. Beckoning the jedi to follow them, they turned and made for the shuttle. Anakin followed the pilots immediately, glad the uncomfortable moment was finally over. However, Obi-wan hung back. He watched the receding figures with an odd dread. He didn't know why but he felt … the presence of something unpleasant.

He tried consulting the Force, but it remain quiet.

Settling with the presumption that he was just being paranoid he also followed the pilots.

"I'll just ask Yoda when we get to the Temple." He thought, not noticing that he no longer referred to the Temple as 'home'. Home for him was his place beside Qui-Gon, now that his master's gone, he'd unconsciously settled that he no longer had a home.

**Author's Note: **Haha! Oh my gosh! There are people who actually read and reviewed! Thank you so much! It feels great! I know I'm being a dork but this is pretty cool. Any who, hope this chapter wasn't a complete bore. I promise action for the next.

And sorry about the long update. I had no internet connection or access to a computer because I'd just move. Hopefully the next part would come more quickly.

sYnergY's Duality : Hey! You're the first to review an my first motivation to continue! Nope, definitely not missing out on this. It's good to know the first chapter wasn't too confusing. Hope this chapter wasn't a disappointment.

Saintmagician: Actually, I'd written some little scraps here and there, nothing I plan on posting though. Thanks for the praise.

Rhiw: Look! I did!

Mistress of Parchment: Yup. Tadah!

websurffer: Sorry! Don't die on me! This chapter's pretty low on suspense, so hopefully the next wait won't be too harsh on you. Considering that you continue reading of course.

Thank you all for reading! Hope you like this chapter.


End file.
